Spicy Señorita
by Fobia
Summary: Fic dedicado a Shikima Akemi. n m one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Estoy aquí con un pequeño regalito para Shikima Akemi, una de mis artistas favoritas. Me inspiro mucho con sus nuevas fics, y este es un modo de agradecimiento. n_n Espero que te guste!! Sigue siendo asi de genial!!

Ajem, solo para aclarar, _**El Tigre es una serie genialmente creada por Jorge y Sandra Gutierrez. Si yo la hubiera creado créanme, el primer beso de Manny y Frida hubiera sido en el primer capitulo. **_

_**Spicy Señorita.**_

Noche estrellada en las afueras de la ciudad Milagro. Manny estaba merodeando por la ciudad, no muy animado que digamos; había tenido una fuerte discusión con sus padres acerca de su rendimiento escolar, a lo que el respondió con un "la escuela es una #$%&!!", respuesta no muy buena si tienes a un padre obsesionado con el honor y una madre bibliotecaria...

Era la verdad! No había mentido en ello! La escuela no le importaba tanto como otras cosas, como hacer travesuras, los videojuegos, estar con Frida, lanzar mole, estar con Frida, timar a pobres inocentes con su abuelo, estar con Frida, y demás cosas. Luego de comerse tan largo sermón sobre su irepentino cambio de conducta, el se defendió con estos intereses, a lo que sus padres de inmediato le contestaron con un "deja el romanticismo para las vacaciones!", frase que el moreno no termino de analizar hasta este preciso momento.

"Digo..por que romanticismo, eh? Frida es una chica genial, divertida, bonita, lo que sea, pero… romanticismo?! Que rayos quisieron decir con eso?!" a los tres minutos de haberse dado cuenta en lo que dijo, sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, y se corrigio a el mismo, "No no no! Como pude haber pensado eso?! Bonita?! Ugh, vamos Manny, ella es tu amiga! Los amigos no deberían pensar eso de sus amigas!! Ademas…" tomo aire, y prosiguió, "..estoy seguro de que jamás la podría llegar a ver como algo mas, um, atractivo. De hecho, lo comprobare para quedarme seguro. Juro que lo hare!!" y con esto giro su hebilla y, transformado en el Tigre, tomo impulso para ir de techo en techo regreso a la ciudad Milagro, o mas bien dicho, a la habitación de la joven chica peli azul de trece años.

En el camino seguía pensando, recordándose asi mismo sus palabras para no olvidarlas de ahí en mas, al menos, por los próximos siglos de amistad con Frida: "Jamas pensare de ella como una chica atractiva. Solo mi amiga, nada mas. Nunca como las modelos de las revistas ((ahora interesantes para el moreno)) que guardaba secretamente su abuelo. Nunca."

Llego a la tan esperada casa, trepo hasta la ventana de su amiga, y destransformandose busco por ella en toda la habitación. No encontró nada, ningún rastro de la peli azul, lo que le pareció raro. Pasados cinco segundos de búsqueda enloqueció, maquinando a su cabeza a pensar quien la pudo haber secuestrado, por que, como, y cuando. Y que tal si los padres estaban metidos en un complot contra su hija, y querían hacerle una lobotomía para extraerle el cerebro y hacerla un zombie como las gemelas? Y si Django la hipnotizo para que siguiera sus ordenes de besarlo por el resto de la eternidad? Y si la Cuervo intento enterrarla viva?! O si Sartana la hubiera convertido en una esqueleto bandida?! Y que si…?!!

Pero cuando vio la puerta de la habitación abrirse, revelando a una Frida totalmente sonrojada y confundida al encender la luz para descubrirlo a el igual de confundido pero aliviado, se dio cuenta de algo aterrador, pero bastante "wow", en sus palabras.

Algun hechizo del mas alla u ovni del espacio había transformado a su amiga peli azul en una de las modelos de las revistas de su Granpapi; y una de las mejores:

Su piyama daba mucho que revelar, abriendo agravada mente las puertas de su atolondrara (y adolescente) imaginación a mas alla de lo que veía. El piyama era rojo con los bordes negros, de dos piezas, conformado por unos shorts bastante cortos, revelando un par de largas y finas piernas, y un top que le cubria todo menos su abdomen, en donde un arito colgaba del ombligo de su amiga. Su cabello no estaba recogido con sus tan llamativos googles; este se mecia libremente con el andar de la chica, lado a lado, brillando con una intensidad sobrenatural. Para completar, llevaba unas medias bucaneras rayadas negro y rojo.

Cada parte del piyama se pegaba perfectamente al cuerpo de su amiga, algo que le impacto mucho. "Como es que nunca me doy cuenta cuando tengo algo increíble enfrente mio?!" se regaño en sus interiores. Sus ojos se pegaron a los de Frida rápidamente, no quería que fuese a pensar que era un pervertido, pero cuando lo hizo, perdió el control de su mente: sus ojos azules eran tan calmados, pero tan profundos, recordándole al estruendoso pero relajante mar en el verano. Su rostro estaba tenuemente ruborizado. Esto era lo que mas la delataba; toda ella parecía una pequeña y dulce niña, pero con ciertos encantos femeninos que demostraban el lado cruel de crecer junto a una mejor amiga mujer.

Era como si hubieran pasado horas, hasta que finalmente, el moreno rompió el silencio, finjiendo toser un poco.

Frida lo miro extrañada, no muy segura sobre que decir o hacer.

"Erm, bueno, estee..yo.." tartamudeaba como un tonto, buscando excusas tontas para esta situación tan.. extraña, pero tonta en su inconsciente; "hola F-Frida. Veras, no quería molestarte, pero bueno emm, veras, tuve una pelea con mis padres y y-yo uh…" tonta porque no debía tener problema con esto, debería actuar normal, como siempre actuaba alrededor de su amiga.

Fue ahí cuando recordó sus palabras.

"..Oh, um, bien..jeje. Quieres ver l-la tele o algo? No podía dormir tampoco y, que coincidencia! Yo también pelee hoy con mis padres…" dijo la peli azul, mirando al piso, aun sonrojada.

"..que sucedió? Es por algo de la escuela?", pregunto el chico tratando de calmarse; el debía cumplir su promesa, juro que iba a comprobar que jamás jamás JAMAS veria a Frida como..como..

"como supiste? Bueno, errm, si, fue por eso.. mi mama tiene esa tonta idea de que tengo el síntoma 'cabecita de novia', y a mi papa no le gusto mucho porque..umm..porque.."

..como una chica. Siempre se había negado el verla como lo que era, una-chica. Era su amiga, su universo, su diversión en las tardes, su esperanza en las mañanas, sus sueños en las noches…

"…fue por mi, no es cierto?" a esto, la chica abre grandes sus ojos, se ruboriza mas, y para Manny en estos instantes el la criatura mas bella y angelical que alguna vez alla visto. Incluso mas adorable que Chui…

"…si"

Y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que ella jamás seria otra modelo para deleite de solo sus ojos, sino que seria siempre la señorita mas perfecta, mas alocada, mas dulce, mas todo que reinara mas alla hasta de su propio corazón, su propia ilusión, su ser mismo.

Continuara…

Yyyy hasta aquí la dejo XD ((por favor no me maten!!))

Mañana o pasado quizás la continue…serán solo dos capítulos. (culpen esta interrupción a mi vagancia -__-;)

Nos leemos! Espero reviews y/o sugerencias.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Si, lo se; me ausente mas de lo esperado. La razón? Eh estado algo ocupadita con mi nueva fandom, la película Coraline (ya me muero por verla!!). Ademas, puede que suene como muchas personas al decir esto, pero ODIO EL SOL. No me puedo concentrar para escribir en el dia, y en la noche prefiero forzarme a mi misma a dormir antes del insomnio…

Argh!! Ya quiero que llegue el otoño!!

En fin, aquí esta la ultima parte de esta fic. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y PM!! C:

**El Tigre le pertenece a Jorge y Sandra Gutierrez. **

**Spicy Señorita.**

**Parte 2.**

"…si"

El mundo pareció detenerse en el transcurso en el que Frida dijo esa palabra. Sus ruborizadas mejillas comenzaron a perder ese color, calmándo a las detestables hormonas. Ambos miraron al suelo, la incomodidad en el aire aun molestándolos.

Para su sorpresa, una risa leve seguida de un golpe en el hombro alivianaron la tensión en el ambiente.

"Jajaja, acaso no te parece algo absurdo? Nuestros padres siempre con sus boberías… Hay veces que me pregunto si..!!"

Frida continuaba con sus ideologías sobre lo loco que era el mundo, mientras Manny trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos. Su amiga sonaba inquieta, pero igual de confiada y segura como siempre, no como el quien no podía conciliar la misma tranquilidad que ella. Era extraño, pero a la vez sabia que la respuesta era clara y simple: el solo verla lo hacia desmoronarse, tomar sus manos en las suyas lo hacían olvidarse del mundo, ver su sonrisa ampliarse parecía una continua búsqueda en sus días de aventuras ariesgadas, bobas, pero reconfortantes y calidas.

Esto ultimo hizo que su cerebro diera un click a su descubrimiento; sabia que su amiga era posiblemente deseada, muy ansiada por no solo el, sino también por lo que suponía, unos tres mil millones de zombies adolescentes babeadores. El no quería formar parte de esa tribu. El simplemente quería amarla como el sabia; sin una palabra, pero millones de juegos, de infancia e inocencia aun brotando de sus tan bonitos ojos. No quería arrebatarse a el mismo la dicha de poder ser el único espectador de sus infinitas charlas sin sentido, sus sonrisas algo-demasiado grandes, sus ojos grandes y brillantes esperando ansiosamente por su llegada del puesto de churros…

No quería que esa cosa, la estúpida y confusa pubertad, le arrebatara su tesoro mas mezquinado:

Verla crecer.

Al repetirse esas palabras otra vez, la observo aun balbuceado sobre la posible existencia de nanobots en las cabezas de sus padres, y en vez de pensar en darle un beso, un abrazo, o el decirle un suave y casi inaudible "te amo", decidió reir y seguirle el paso, ignorando sus propios deseos, la perfecta ambientación para su declaración de amor, y el pensamiento de una vida llena de empalagadores y aburridos momentos, por mucho que quisiese vivirlos ahora…

No moriría en esperar. Sabia que algún dia se lo diría, pero no ahora. No ahora que su amiga apenas comenzaba a descubrir el mundo con el. Mucho menos a la joven edad de trece años. PUAJ!! Esclavos de sus sentimientos a los trece!! Pero en que estaba pensando?!

Pasados varios minutos de charla, televisión, y churros (No pregunten porque, pero la obsesion de Frida por ellos parece haber llegado a un suspicioso nivel para esconder varios de ellos bajo sus almohadones. Ugh, el solo pensarlo me da escalofríos…), Manny se despidió de su amiga, bastante conforme con su decisión. Cualquier admirador de la peli azul que hubiese observado toda la escena, en estos momentos pudiese haber estrangulado a el moreno por haber sido tan "patético" y "cobarde". A el no le importaba la opinión de nadie, a el solo le importaba el bienestar de su amiga…

Lo que no sabia era que una Frida lo miraba alejarse desde su ventana, sus labios formando su tan calida sonrisa, pero siendo seguido de un largo suspiro de frustración. Con un pequeño puchero, se dijo para si, "Cuando me lo vas a decir, tonto?". Luego de mirarlo desaparecer completamente, rio un poco, y como si leyendo sus pensamientos, se respondió su propia pregunta, "…te conozco Manny, y se que me lo diras en el mejor momento.." . Al cerrar su ventana para que no entre el frio, lo pensó un momento. Luego de quedarse en su lugar por un buen tiempo de meditación, se fue a la cama.

Sus ojos adormilados, antes de cerrarse completamente, observaron la pequeña foto en el aparador junto a su cama. Ella y su amigo parecian un par de cerdos, embarrados con mole hasta por las orejas. Rio ante el recuerdo del dia lleno de inmadura diversión, que fue solo hace una semana, para ser exactos. Al dormir, sus mejillas volvieron a ruborizarse, suspirando unas ultimas palabras en sus sueños…

"…te amo, Manny."

Fin.

JA!! No se lo esperaban, eh? X3 Admito que yo tampoco… XD

Espero reviews y/o sugerencias. Un abrazo!

S.E.


End file.
